Talk:Durkadurkagradstania
Hey, I was just wondering if anyone out there could fix my coding for me, seeing as I have no clue how to do it myself. If you could, I'm trying to get the 2 flag pictures (located under Provinces) to be contained within the Province section, and not overlapping into the Culture section. If someone could be as so kind to fix this problem for me, that'd be great =] --ComradeMike481 23:00, 25 October 2008 (UTC) well dude the only way u can do that is to write more in the provinces section Ramtak619 23:37, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Ah. Gotchya. Thanks. --ComradeMike481 23:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) hey just wanted to say i like ur nation! how can i become a citizen? please post a link for me to go to and if its in the article sorry for my laziness. Ramtak619 20:47, 30 October 2008 (UTC) We don't exactly have a functioning website at the moment, mainly because I forgot the server password (urgh..), but Citizenship Application forms are available through our Government's MSN Live Space. The link is: http://cid-ccf0f09200dc3d68.spaces.live.com You simply have to download the file. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find it =P --ComradeMike481 01:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Durkadurkagradstania-Camurian Alliance Hello Presenkragen Matthew Smith-Neuert, I am King Ian the Great of the Kingdom of Camuria, I represent my micronation in this request of an intermicronational alliance between our two great micronations and would be proud to add Durkadurkagradstania to Camuria's list of allies. --King Ian II 16:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Greetings To: The appropriate members of the Durkadurkagradstanian government Greetings from the Republic of Petorio! I welcome you back to the microwiki and hope that you will stay this time as it is a great way to make allies and get your nation known. You, i assume, are at least somewhat familiar with the Republic of Petorio as we spoke once before (when i was MUCH more casual). Today i would like to request that The Republic of Petorio and Durkadurkagradstania form an alliance. I wish for Petorio and your nation to work together in the micronational world. Thank you, you can reply on Republic of Petorio's talk page. Ramtak619 18:47, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Vice Presenkragen's Response Dear King Ian the Great and Ramtak of Petorio, Let me start off by first saying that the Nation of Durkadurkagradstania respects and appreciates your want of forming an alliance with us. I will be sure to forward your message of friendship to the Presenkragen- and I'm positive that he will accept this olive branch of good relations. Latra vens yime ojin. Regards, Vice Presenkragen of Durkadurkagradstania Mike Cleveland Thank you Mr. Cleveland. I must correct you though, this is President Kalvin Koolidge, Ramtak is just a user name for the wiki. Thank you and we hope for a positive response. Ramtak619 18:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) To the Respectable President Kalvin Koolidge, I am sorry for the mistake, but I was unable to actually find your name anywhere- must have overlooked it. Good to see that matter is cleared up. Regards, Vice Presekragen of Durkadurkagradstania Mike Cleveland Allience I, Leader Bolt, the leader of the United Republic Of Allied Nations, would like to become allied with Durkadurkagradstania. If care to build relations with UROAN, go to my pageTheCommanderman 14:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }}